Agony For Happiness
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: (Sequel to Agony Before Happiness) From death, she was taken and thrown into another dimension with her memories in an attempt to repent for her crime. Never did she thought that true yet savage love awaits for her there. IYxSM
1. The Funeral, A Change of Destiny

**Agony After Happiness**

_Chapter One: The Funeral/ A Change Of Destiny_

The sun was shining brightly in contrast with the sad and gloomy air around the cemetery. Not a sound was heard, except for the tears and woes being shed as the funeral dragged on and on.

Rei looked on, tears in her dark violet eyes, as she watched her friend's coffin being slowly placed underneath the soft earth.

Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino moved forward, with Shingo behind them, and gently dropped two white roses on the fresh grave.

"White for her innocence and purity," murmured Kenji softly, as he glanced at his daughter's casket.

"Hai," muttered Ikuko, "She was the joy in our lives..she..mmff" Ikuko started to cry sorrowfully, her hands covering her face.

Kenji moved to embrace her, shedding his tears along with his wife, and lead her slowly away from the grave.

Shingo moved to take his parents' place. "Baka Odango-atama" he muttered as he glanced down. "Why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like that?"

Without a word, Shingo dropped the single peach rose he was holding and moved away, wiping his wet eyes with his hands. 'You're the greatest sister there ever was, Odango-atama.'

Rei moved forward. 'I never got the chance to say that I'm sorry..Baka Usagi..' She dropped a yellow rose in the grave. 'Usagi, you were..no, you still are my best friend, I'm sorry that I was harsh on you..demo I only did it to make you stronger and better.'

"I'm sorry Usagi…please forgive me."

_"I'm sorry too Rei," _whispered Usagi as she glanced at her friends and family sadly. The blonde girl looked down at her translucent hands. _"And I do forgive you..Pyro,"_

Usagi watched from the trees as Mina and Artemis' turn came up.

"Oh Usagi…if you could only hear me, you would know that I'm so sorry," mourned Mina, her beautiful face wet with tears, as she and Artemis each placed a rose, hers' yellow, his' white.

_"I can hear you Mina," _said Usagi sadly, _"But you can't hear nor see me."_

Ami, with Luna in her arms, and Makoto both took her turns at the same time. They each dropped a rare blue rose.

"Our roses are blue Usagi for you are a rare and wonderful person." said Ami sadly.

"You were our friend even if no one else was," continued Makoto. The strongest of the scouts was unusually vulnerable.

"Good bye Usagi." They both said at the same time.

_"Good bye Ami, Makoto." _said Usagi, her eyes wet with transparent tears. 

Luna leaped down from Ami's arms and dropped the white rose she was gripping tightly (in her teeth).

'Usagi, you are a great leader. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you. Please forgive me.'

_"Oh Luna.." _cried Usagi softly, _"Thank you.."_

It was now Mamoru's turn. "Usagi.." he whispered as he dropped a red rose. "I'm sorry for everything..but I just want you to know that.." Mamoru dropped on his knees and cried quietly, "I love you Odango-atama,"

_"Mamoru…" _muttered Usagi as she watched her friends hugging the sad man comfortingly. _"I never knew…"_

_"Its time Usagi,"_ said a voice behind the girl.

Usagi turned around to face the tall, green-haired woman.

_"Can't I stay a little longer Setsuna?"_ she pleaded.

Setsuna shook her head sadly. _"I'm sorry Usagi but I can not do that."_

_"But I don't want to go.."_

_"I'm sorry Usagi but you have to."_

Usagi sighed_. "Very well, I'll go."_

Setsuna nodded her head. _"All right" She pointed her staff at Usagi._

Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a green-black light flashed before her.

Molly looked at the trees near the grave suspiciously. 

"I could have sworn that I saw something," she muttered as she glanced at Umino.

"Maybe you were just imagining it Molly," replied Umino. "You haven't slept a wink since Usagi died,"

~Usagi and Setsuna~

"Where am I?" asked Usagi as she looked at her surroundings.

"We're at the Time Gates," replied Setsuna.

"But I thought that when we die, we'll be going to.."

"No Usagi," stated Setsuna. "You won't go because you will be reincarnated instead."

Usagi's eyes began to widen. "So that means that I can be with them again?" she asked.

"No Usagi," answered Setsuna sadly. "You will be going instead to another dimension."

"But the Scouts need me,"

"They do but they will pull through for the Outer Scouts will help them,"

"The Outer Scouts?"

"The Princesses of the Outer Plants, myself, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn,"

"So what you'd told me is true…but what about the Moon Princess?"

Setsuna smiled sadly. "She will come when she is needed. Do not worry,"

She continued. "But you are needed now in another world Usagi,"

Usagi scoffed. "I am nothing without my scouts,"

"No you are not, Usagi. You are stronger and wiser than any of your scouts. You just don't know it yet"

"But Setsuna I….What the!" Usagi was cut off as Setsuna raised her staff high and a portal opened beneath the blonde girl.

"Farewell Hime-sama," whispered Setsuna as the portal closed. "We will wait for you."

"Off!" cried Usagi as she fell on solid ground, fortunately soft.

"Damn Setsuna, never giving me a straight answer." She swore silently and got up, dusting the dirt of her clothes.

The blonde girl looked at her surroundings, she was in some sort of a forest or something like it. Usagi spotted a small lake near her and practically ran towards it. She looked down and was dumbfounded.

"Since when the heck did I have silver hair?!" she yelled as she stared at her reflection. Sure enough, her hair had turned a silver-white color and now reaches down to her knees, her figure had become more curvaceous and her blue eyes had a certain silver spark in them.

Usagi nearly jumped in surprise as a voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Usagi turned around and saw….

~ To be continued ~

AN: That's all for now minna! Aren't I just evil? ^-^  Anyway the final polls are:

**Fushigi**** Yugi/Sailormoon**

**Yugioh/Sailormoon******

**Inuyasha/Sailormoon******

**Golden Sun/Sailormoon**

Note: Based from your previous votes, these are the top four series you've chosen. GW and HP would have been included but I decided to drop them since I want to have a different series to crossover for a change. You can only choose from either of the four, nothing else.

Also, you may notice that Usagi seems to know about the Outer Scouts. That is because Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) had told her everything, except for the part that Usagi is the Moon Princess. Pluto also left out the part of Endymion and the Moon Princess being lovers.


	2. The Start of A New Life

AN: Thanks to everyone who is so kind to review! I know it's been a year since I've posted this sequel but…aren't you now glad that I did? (ducks flying rotten fruits and vegetables, as well as a couple of kitchen knives)

I've grown up during the year and, hopefully, my writing skills have improved too. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

By the way, I would like to introduce my Creativity Demon, Daemon! Unfortunately he's still napping after a hard day's work (yeah right! He just laid around my room while I typed my chapters…Sigh. Poor me…) but you'll get to see him after the chapter.

Kudos!

* * *

**Agony For Happiness**

_Chapter Two: The Start of A New Life_

_

* * *

_  
Minutes passed and all Usagi did was blinked. Finally, the stranger sighed.

"I asked you again child and this will be the last time I repeat. What are you doing here?"

Usagi was shaken out of her reverie at the sound of the voice and this time she managed to answer.

"Ah, I don't know…." Hearing her own words, Usagi was tempted to whack herself on the head.

'Great going, Usagi-baka.' She scolded herself. 'Now the old lady's going to ask you a whole lot of questions, which by the way, you _so_ don't need right now!'

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kanna peered at the mysterious girl before her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She didn't sense the stranger until a few moments ago, could she have something to do with the silver light she saw?

The old healer was picking up herbs she needed for her medicine when the forest was basked with a silver light. Kanna had gone to try to find the source of where it came from. She had feared the possibility that the sudden lightshow had attracted nearby youkais. Not only that; but the radiance of the light seemed to seep with enormous power unlike any she had felt before. And she had gone through a lot in her old age.

Kanna moved closer to the girl. She inspected the girl by walking around her, making sure that her back wasn't turned to the girl so that she couldn't creep behind her and possibly attack.

The girl looked harmless but Kanna knew better then to judge another by their physical appearances. She seemed young, perhaps in her late adolescence, but one look at the girl's eyes made even the great healer doubt that observation. They were two twin orbs that radiated sadness, pain, and a wisdom one doesn't usually find in someone her age.

Noticing her clothes, Kanna wondered if the girl was from another time. If that is true, how could she have without passing through the well just like Kagome, the 'supposed' reincarnated self of her sister Kikyo?

Kanna narrowed her already small eyes even further, so much that they seemed like silts. It didn't help in dousing her suspicions that the girl had a unique beauty rarely found in normal human females. And if she was indeed the source of the power surge moments ago, than Kanna would have to be on guard.

After making a complete circle around the younger woman, Kanna stopped and looked up. Her black eyes locked with silver-blue.

"What is your name child and from what time are you from really?" Her voice was calm and had a commanding tone in it. But to those who had sensitive hearing, they would notice a hint of curiosity embedded in the words.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Usagi stared at the old woman with an odd look on her face. Okayy…

Usagi anticipated for both of the questions to come eventually but what she didn't expect was the calmness of the old woman when she asked the second question. Not exactly the typical reaction one usually has to someone who travels between the portals of dimension and time. Was time-traveling really starting to become a trend?

Yet, Usagi admitted that a small part of her was relieved. At least she wouldn't have to be accused of witch-craft or something else. Besides, having powers of the moon (if she still had them, that is) isn't technically witch-craft, is it? More like…'planetary magic'… if such a term exists.

Mentally, Usagi noted to check a dictionary if she finds one.

Realizing that she had been silent for awhile and that the old woman was still waiting for an answer, Usagi finally replied.

"Ah, my name's …Serenity." Usagi opted to use her formal name, as the memories of her life as 'Usagi Tsukino' was still fresh and vivid in her mind. She just died a few days ago damnit! And now she had to be in this dimension frame instead of eternal sleep! Couldn't she at least change her name?

"No last name?" asked the old woman.

Usagi thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No."

"Can you recall from what time you had came from?"

Again, Usagi shook her head negatively. "I can not remember much of my past but I do know that my home was far different than this place." She lied. Not like she would want to anyway.

Kanna briskly nod her head. "Perhaps it is a side-effect of your dimension-traveling. Such ability is considered impossible here without the Bone-Eater's Well to pass through."

Seeing the terrified look on Usagi's face, Kanna coughed a laugh. "But do not worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Usagi swallowed to prevent a relieved sigh from escaping her lips. Instead, she forced herself to grin. "Thank you…And how about you Grandmother? We've have been talking for awhile and I still don't know your name."

The older woman smiled faintly, emphasizing the wrinkles that old age brought to her face. "Ah, my name's Kanna, a healer of my village."

Usagi's eyes widened with interest. "A healer?"

Kanna nodded her head. "Yes. Would you like me to teach you?"

The question was unexpected, so Usagi was left shocked as seen by her gaping mouth.

"I sense a great source of power radiating from your aura, a power so immense that it allows you to travel in between the threads that hold together the dimensions of this universe. It isn't evil yet not so pure as it must have been before, neh?"

At the younger girl's surprised look, Kanna gave a small laugh. "I may be old, child. But I am not blind."

Kanna turned her back to Usagi, the first time the silver-haired girl had seen her done since their meeting.

"As my apprentice, you will also be entitled to stay at my cottage where you will do every chore I give you without complaint as you learn the principles of healing." The old woman said.

Once Usagi regained the ability to move her feet, the former blonde rushed to follow Kanna, who by then was nearly out of eye-sight.

Usagi got the feeling that Kanna wasn't the type of person to be so charitable and for a person to take somebody, a stranger no-else, in as a follower, that charity by itself.

Usagi, or Serenity as she now is called, smiled as she followed in quick steps behind the old healer.

Remembering Pluto's words, Serenity made a vow to learn everything that Kanna will taught her as well as improve her combat skills and spells.

She will not be weak as she was back home. She will become the person she always wanted to be, the person her fellow scouts would be proud of.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kanna felt the shift of her newly-appointed apprentice's aura and smiled secretly.

She knew that the silver-haired girl was keeping something from her. However, the old woman respected her privacy and chose not to pursue the topic any further.

When the time is right, Serenity will tell her everything. That Kanna is sure of.

But for now, she would just have to keep a close watch on the mysterious silver-haired girl.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out for the fifth time. A few minutes ago, Inuyasha and Shippo had suddenly become tensed and stood up at the same time. It was as if they were waiting for something to happen, or that something _had _happened.

"INUYASHA!" The miko's voice was strained with frustration.

Finally, this time the two youkais managed to hear and both glanced at her.

"What!" Inuyasha growled, his golden eyes narrowed in irritation. Even Shippo had an annoyed look on his face, which is a surprise since the chibi fox-demon always adored Kagome.

"I've been trying to call you for the last five times. Didn't you hear me?" asked an esperated Kagome.

Miroku smirked. "It's a sign. Inuyasha's getting so old his hearing's starting to impaired."

The white-haired half-demon tossed a golden-eyed glare at the brown-haired monk.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled at him. He lift up a clawed-hand as if to attack when Kagome shouted.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

The half-demon let out an 'Off' as the spell caused him to hit the ground hard. He rubbed his sore behind.

"Grr…Stupid wrench." He muttered between his teeth, yet Kagome still managed to hear it.

"What did you say! Sit!"

A loud 'thumph' indicated that the spell had prevailed once again.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Once satisfied that the idiotic half-demon was sprawling on the ground with swirly eyes, Kagome huffed and stomped away with a comment that she's going to cook some ramen for lunch.

Sango and Miroku had long ago stopped laughing, as the pain in their ribs and torso became too much, and opted instead to smirk at the poor, unfortunate and loud-mouthed Inuyasha.

Shippo was silent throughout the charade, wondering what the source of the immense aura he and Inuyasha felt had come from.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Did you feel that Jaken?" asked a deep, throaty male voice as cold as the winter winds.

The smaller frog-demon nodded from behind his much taller master.

"Yes, Jaken felt it Master Sesshomaru. It is truly powerful."

Pale amber eyes narrowed, a touch of red tainting it's emotionless depths. "It was too fast, I haven't had time to pinpoint it's course."

"Is it's Naraku?" asked Jaken.

Long silver-white hair cascade as the owner shook his head. "No. It is much too pure to be his'."

"Do you want me to find out, Master Sesshomaru?" asked the ever-faithful, and sometimes annoying, servant.

A shook of the head. "That won't be necessary. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we'll come across it."

"In the mean time, we still have other matters to attend to."

"Master Sesshomaru!" A child-like voice piped up.

"It's the human-child Master Sesshomaru has so graciously taken in, Master Sesshomaru." Jaken said.

"My name's Rin, Jaken!" wailed the childish voice again.

The youkai Lord of the Western Lands resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and sigh. That would be uncharacteristic of him.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"What's the matter Kouga?" The voice shook the wolf demon out of her stuptor.

Kouga shook his head, the dark strands of his hair swaying with each movement.

"It's nothing." He answered.

* * *

**_to be continued._**

**_

* * *

_**  
AN: Well? How was it? I hope it's alright. I haven't updated this fic in a long while so I'm a little rusty with it.

Anyways, I'm looking for someone who knows some Inuyasha sites where I can get the episode guides. It's been a long time since I've watched the anime so I'm not so familiar with it as I was before.

On a lighter note, I am in need of a beta-reader/informant. Someone who knows the Inuyasha anime series like the back of his/her hand. Please do email me (check my bio) or leave your email if you want the 'job'. You may not get paid but at least you'll be the only one else who's entitled to a preview of my future chapters, neh? Hohoho! (winks)

Daemon: (does 'wide-eyed innocent eyes' trick) Please, don't forget to leave a review before you go. (sniffs cutely and wags his tail) (Sapphire: He's a male wolf who can talk and is my Creativity Demon at the same time.)

Readers: Aaww…

Sapphire: (smirks) I knew it was a good idea to teach him that….Hohoho! (grins)


	3. Collision

AN: I had never expected to receive such wonderful reviews from the last chapter. To my dear readers/reviewers, thank you very much.

Note: Also, I apologize for the wrong information I gave last chapter. As most, if not all of you, pointed out. Kanna isn't Kikyo's sister/the village healer but Kaede. I am truly sorry for the mix-up but as I already explained earlier; my memory of the series isn't just as good enough as it once was.

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Lady J of moon's hallow; Sesshomaru's mistress; Jay FicLover; Raine of Darkness Clan; koldy; Shadow Nightress; Flame Ivy Moon; WolfchildBlazer; shayne/malfoy; raine84; moon-n-Universe-Goddess; angel313; confusingsoulgirl; Moony92; Demongirl09**

**

* * *

Agony for Happiness**

_Chapter Three: Collision

* * *

_

Serenity hummed a song she knew back home in her time as she folded another piece of clothing and placed it atop the growing pile of dried laundry inside the basket.

A cooling breeze picked up, bellowing the loose ends of her kimono. Her silvery hair, which Serenity had tied up into a high ponytail, gleam a pale amber shine beneath the rays of the sun.

"It's such a beautiful day." Serenity commented; her silver-blue eyes fixed on the cloudless sapphire sky.

Serenity smiled faintly as she recalled the events that had happened after Kaede-sensei had taken her in. Serenity had been in this world for a few months now and, unknowingly, she had become a favorite of the villagers, especially the children.

Serenity hadn't forgotten the vow she made and took up martial arts and even swordplay as well as archery from a couple of the village's most experienced fighters. When Serenity wasn't sparring, doing her chores or interacting with the people; she was busy either practicing the art of healing from Kaede or learning about the history of this world.

Serenity was amazed. In this world, Kaede had said that there were demons abound as well. Not like the 'youma' in her own world as Serenity had initially thought. No, the 'youkai' are different as Kaede had explained to her.

But so far, Serenity hadn't seen a youkai and she wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not.

Though the villagers seem to fear the youkai, Serenity was not. To be honest, she was curious about them and even wanted to get to know them.

"Sere-nee! Sere-nee!" shouted a pair of familiar high-pitched voices, disrupting Serenity from her thoughts.

Serenity felt her lips twitch to a knowing smile as she heard the soft stomp of footsteps drawing closer towards her direction. Twisting her shoulders slightly, Serenity craned her neck to look back.

"Hello Toshi, Hello Keira." She greeted the two children when they appeared in her line of sight.

"Hello Sere-nee." Toshi was the first to reply; followed soon by his younger sister Keira.

Serenity nodded her head in a sign of acceptance before she turned to face her front and continue her task. She didn't need to see that, judging by the shadows cast upon the blankets hanging in the clothing line, the pair had moved to sit on the vacant grass at each side of her.

"So what are you two pranksters doing out here?" Serenity asked. "Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?"

Toshi scratched his head, ruffling his dark locks in the process. "Yeah, but we want to play with you instead." He replied.

Serenity cocked a silver eyebrow. "Is that so?" She murmured. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that you and Keira dumped a basket full of rotten tomatoes on top of Zeisuke-san's head?"

Serenity craned her neck and saw that both siblings' green-colored eyes had widened to a fraction.

"How did you know that?" Toshi asked.

The young woman's silver-blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "Word travels fast in these parts of the forest. You should know that by now, Toshi-kun." She answered.

Keira gave a somewhat guilty look while Toshi merely puffed and crossed his arms.

"Humph. That jerk of an old man deserves it and, besides, it was an accident!" He defended.

Serenity's other eyebrow rose. "Oh? Is that so?"

Keira blushed in shame. "We're sorry Sere-nee."

Serenity's scolding frown morphed into a gentle smile. "It's alright Keira. But the one you should be apologizing to is Zeisuke-san and not me."

"Even if he is a jerk." Serenity added as an afterthought, remembering the time when the elderly man tried to grope her.

Serenity mentally frowned. He was lucky that she has a respect for the elders. Otherwise Zeisuke-san would've been so badly beaten up that people would think his skin had turned black and blue.

Keira giggled while Toshi gave a roguish-smile that would have the girls swooning for him when he grows up.

"Anyway, I can't play with you two right now." Serenity continued. "I still have a lot of chores to do."

Keira smiled brightly. "We know Sere-nee. That's why we came here to help so that you can play with us."

Toshi nod his head feverishly in agreement.

Serenity gave a soft laugh. "Do you now? Well then…"

Serenity turned to pick up the over-flow laundry basket. "You two can help me by bringing this inside the cottage."

"Careful now." She warned when the two children scrambled to take the basket from her arms.

"We can handle it Sere-nee." Keira said confidently as she grabbed one side of the handle while Toshi grabbed the other. A stray of black hair clouded her vision and the little girl gave a huff, trying to blow away the annoying strand.

Serenity laughed again as she bended over to tuck the unruly lock behind Keira's ear.

"There now; off with you two then. Just put it down outside the door, if you don't mind. Thank you."

Turning her back once more, Serenity concentrated on finishing her chores. Focusing her attention every now and then on the children. She was too busy to notice a pair of eyes staring at her not too far from Kaede's cottage.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kirara's two tails flickered behind her as she watched the scene with vivid interest, particularly at the silver-haired woman before her. Kirara had been separated from her mistress when they had fought yet another rogue demon. During her journey, Kirara had found her way here and instantly felt a powerful but dormant aura along with a strangely familiar scent engulfing her senses though she couldn't comprehend to whom it came from.

Until now.

Kirara's pink cat-like eyes gleamed with interest and slight suspicion. Kirara wasn't sure if the woman is a youkai or not for she had extraordinary beauty and power that is rare for a human. And yet, she didn't seem to have the pointed ears and other animal-like features of a youkai.

Her furry ears perked up when the silver-haired woman suddenly began to sing and was instantly taken back by the human's soft melodious voice.

Unconsciously, Kirara stepped forward and her front paw planted itself against a twig and snapped it.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Serenity snapped her head up from her work when she heard a cracking sound. Her silver-blue eyes darkened as she narrowed them into slits.

Quietly, she ordered Toshi and Keira to enter the cottage. Not moving from her spot until she heard the 'click' of a door closing before she made her way towards the bushes north of the cottage.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kirara's eyes widened when the young woman began to advance. So, she did what any creature that rely purely on their instincts do when faced with a stronger potential enemy.

She turned back and ran.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Serenity heard the sharp rustle of dried leaves and knew that whatever had watched them before is running.

The silver in her eyes brightened a dangerous hue as Serenity picked up her sword lying innocently against a boulder.

Getting down to a slight crouch, Serenity stopped to get her energy focused and bolted out of sight so fast she was a mere blur to Toshi and Keira who had watched her apprehensively from the blinds of the cottage window.

"I hope Sere-nee will be alright." Keira confessed to her brother.

Toshi shook his head. "She'll be fine. The one you should be worrying about is the intruder."

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Get back here you little human!" yelled a frog demon as he chased a young human girl with black hair.

Rin merely looked back at Jaken and stuck her tongue at him. "Catch me if you can Jaken-sama." She teased.

Jaken fumed; his frog-like face turning a shade of dull purple.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he massaged his aching temples. What had he ever done to deserve this?

"Rin, stop running." He ordered; eyes still closed.

The little girl pouted stubbornly but obeyed nonetheless. She didn't want to disappoint Sesshomaru-sama.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kirara ran as fast as her four legs could. She was panting, her tongue slipping out of her mouth in an attempt to regulate her body's increasing temperature.

She knew that the young woman she saw earlier was still behind her, gradually gaining speed and catching up to her.

Somewhere in the back of Kirara's mind, something told her to stop; that the human following her isn't hostile.

Another part of Kirara's instinct wanted her to fight back. Surely, no human is that strong as compared to her larger form?

But still Kirara kept running up to when she came to a clearing blocked by tall wild grass. The tiny white fox jumped over almost instantly to get away and bumped into something else.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's ears picked up the sound of something heading towards them, more specifically at his young 'charge' who was picking up flowers alongside the forest edge. He snapped his eyes open and fixed his gaze at Rin.

"Rin, get away from there." He barked. Even with his speed, he was too far from Rin to reach her in time.

Rin made a move to get away but it was too late. Something jumped from the wild grass and pounced at the human girl.

Rin shut her eyes tight and gave a little scream but it soon turned to giggles when something white and fluffy ('Like Sesshomaru-sama's tail.' Rin thought ruefully.) tickled her by the neck.

The little girl peeked one brown eye open and a wide smile etched on her face as she took a good look at the cute animal that had pounced on her.

"Aww…You're so cute!" She gushed as she held out a hand to pat the small white fox on the head.

"But you look so familiar." The little girl's nose scrunched up in confusion. It wasn't long though before a bright smile lighted her whole face.

"Ah! I remember you now. You're the lady with the large boomerang's pet! What was your name again?...Oh yeah! It's Kirara!"

The white fox didn't seem to pay attention to what Rin was saying. Rather focusing its energy on trying to struggle out of the young human girl's arms.

By now, Sesshomaru had managed to catch up with Rin; Jaken following form behind.

"Rin! What are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded, his golden-amber eyes gazing at his young charge and cocking an eyebrow when he saw the struggling fox in her arms.

Just then, something else jumped from where the fox had appeared and all Sesshomaru had as a warning was a silvery blur before it collided with him.

**x-o-X-o-x**

Serenity was literally seeing stars and spots before her eyes.

She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the imaginary images from her mind but it only served to make it worse and immediately stopped.

Serenity clutched her head to steady herself, letting out a groan in the process.

'Dang! Could somebody get the number of the truck that hit me?' She thought.

A deep growl broke Serenity out of her reverie. Fighting back a gulp, Serenity slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She bit back a yelp of surprise when her silver-blue eyes stared into golden-amber orbs and a face so handsome it seemed unreal.

'Oh-la-la. Had I finally die and gone to heaven?'

* * *

**_to be continued_**

AN: So they finally meet…Mwahahaha! This could be fun… (smirks)

Anyways, some of you are wondering if I plan to make this story have a Sesshomaru/Serenity pairing. To be honest, the idea is intriguing but I'm still not sure as of now about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm an S/S(U) fanatic myself with the pairing only topped by my love for Battousai/Kaoru and Aoshi/Kaoru pairings for RK. But, sad to say, I don't know if I can 'capture' Sesshomaru's whole character without being too OOCish. He's a pretty hard character to describe but I, then again, I do enjoy a good challenge. Hohoho! (cackles evilly)

Well, that's all for now. Until then. Pa-alam!

Daemon: Please do review as Sapphire and I love to hear what you guys have to say.


End file.
